Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. In general, filter media include one or more fiber webs. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., fuel, lube, hydraulic fluid, air) to flow through the web. Contaminant particles contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fiber web. Fiber web characteristics (e.g., fiber dimensions, fiber composition, basis weight, amongst others) affect mechanical properties (e.g., elongation, strength, amongst others) and filtration performance (e.g., dust holding capacity, liquid filtration efficiency, amongst others).
Certain filter media include webs that comprise glass fibers. While often having desirable filtration performance, glass fiber webs may exhibit limited strength and brittle characteristics which can lead to fiber shedding during handling, further processing (e.g., pleating, slitting), installation, and use. The presence of glass fibers in filter media may also give rise to environmental concerns.
In some applications, it would be desirable to limit the amount of glass fiber in a fiber web, while still achieving a desirable balance of properties including high filtration efficiency at a given pressure drop and/or high dust holding capacity, amongst others.